


let me change your ticket home

by takesmeunder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry have been in an online relationship for nearly a year when they decide to have a Skype date for their first Valentine's Day together. Niall doesn't show up at their arranged time, and Harry's devastated. Little does he know Niall's got something up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me change your ticket home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narryster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryster/gifts).



Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of hearing Niall talk.

“Haz, you listenin’?” Niall questions, bringing his face closer to the webcam.

“Yeah,” Harry lies, grinning at the nickname. It was one of the first ones Niall started to use, hesitant and unsure as they stumbled through the new world of online dating. Niall’s far more confident now, only using this one when he thinks Harry’s not paying attention. He’s usually right.

As suspected, Niall raises an eyebrow. “You’re a shit liar, mate,” he says.

Harry shrugs. “I was actually admiring how pretty your lips are, and was thinkin’ about how they’d feel wrapped around my…”

“Mum!” Niall says loudly, cutting Harry off. “You’re home early.”

Harry sighs, tries not to look too crestfallen when Maura comes into view. “Hi, Maura!”

“Hello, Harry!” Maura says, waving her arm. “Doin’ alright?”

“I’m well, thanks for asking,” Harry says. “What about you? How’s work?”

Maura shrugs. “It’s there and I go. Which reminds me, I have a call to make. Have a good night, Harry!”

“You too,” Harry says, waving as she walks away.

Niall waits for her to be out of earshot before burying his head in his hands. The tips of his ears are pink. “That was… far too close for comfort.”

Harry laughs, can’t help it when Niall looks so scandalized. “Sorry. Thought she wasn’t home for a bit yet.”

Niall’s gaze drops down to the corner of his computer screen. “It’s Friday. She always gets in early. You should know this.”

Harry really should. He and Niall have been doing this online dating thing for just shy of a year. They had met through Tumblr after Niall had tagged one of Harry’s selfies as ‘would ask you on a date before asking to bang you’. Harry had been up for either.

He hadn’t really thought about it when he sent Niall an ask and started following him. Not even when they exchanged numbers for iMessaging or usernames for Skype. Harry never really expected to fall in love with someone online, didn’t even realize it was happening until six months later. Niall had video messaged him, twisting his chair back and forth as he asked Harry what they were.

“What do you have planned for tomorrow?” Harry asks, pulling himself from his thoughts. It’s their first Valentine’s Day together, and even though they can’t be together, they still want to celebrate.

Niall hums, spins around in his chair. “Guess you’ll just have to come online at the right time then, won’t ya?”

Harry pouts. “Niall,” he says, frowning into his webcam. “Can I have a hint?”

“Hmm,” Niall twists his chair back and forth. He can never sit still for very long. “Wear that tiara you got for Christmas from your friend Zayn, okay?”

“The pink and purple plastic one?” Harry asks, confused. “I think I might be able to find it.”

Niall laughs. “Hazza, I know it’s in your closet sitting on the shelf. You don’t have to pretend you don’t like to wear it. That’s partly the reason I want you to wear it.”

Harry licks his lips and sits back. “What’s the other reason?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Niall says, smiling again. “I’ve got to go though. Help mum with dinner prep. You know the drill.”

Harry’s eyes instinctively drop down to the time on his computer screen. It’s nearly half five. “Okay, okay. Two tomorrow, right?”

“Yup!” Niall leans forward to pucker his lips at the camera. “See you then, yeah?”

Harry blows a kiss back and tries not to blush under Niall’s gaze. “I’ll be here.”

He waits for Niall’s status to show OFFLINE before signing out himself.

* * *

 

Harry’s mother gives him a strange look when he waltzes into the kitchen at half 10 the next day.

“Are you feeling alright?” Anne prods, lifting her coffee cup to her mouth. “Usually you’re not up until late afternoon.”

“Got plans,” Harry says, taking a bite of his apple. “Niall’s got plans for Valentine’s Day. Have to get ready and all that.”

Anne doesn’t seem surprised. “Right. Well, I’ve got a meeting later, should be back around two. When you’re done getting ready, could you empty the dishwasher. It’s your turn.”

Harry groans. “Mum, I-“

“Don’t want to hear it, Harry Edward Styles. You got out of it last time. Get to it,” Anne dumps the rest of her coffee down the drain and places the cup upside down in the sink. “I hope your plans with Niall go well.”

Harry takes another bite of his apple, flipping the kettle on while he watches his mum get her things together. “He hasn’t told me what he’s got planned. Just to show up,” he says, purposely leaving out the fact that Niall asked him to wear his tiara. He’s suddenly very grateful for the lock on his bedroom door.

Anne makes a humming noise. “Whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll have fun,” she’s smiling now, reaching for her purse. “See you this afternoon!”

Harry waves, waits for the front door to click shut before he turns and makes his tea. He stirs it for longer than necessary, trying to think of what Niall could possibly have planned. He ends up in his room, tea left sitting on the dresser as he sorts through his clothes. Niall likes it when he wears red, always saying it brings out his eyes. Harry ends up digging through his closet, tossing clothes on the bed and floor until he finds his red flannel. He pairs it with his tightest pair of black skinny jeans, even though Niall will only be able to see his top half any way. He takes his time in the washroom, trying to perfect his quiff in the way he knows Niall likes. He eyes his mum’s concealer briefly before deciding against it, maybe another time. He remembers to grab the tiara at the last minute, setting it gently atop of his hair.

By the time Harry’s finished getting ready, it’s nearly two. He does another once over to make sure his hair looks okay and then he locks himself in his room and sits in front of the computer. He knows Maura’s at work for another few hours so he’s really hoping the something special Niall has planned includes them both getting off.

Harry logs onto Skype, expecting Niall to already be online and waiting for him. When he finds that Niall’s offline, he glances down at the corner of his computer screen to make sure he’s got the time right. It’s entirely possible that Niall ran into some technical difficulties, but usually he texts Harry if he can’t get on.

**To Niall _:_** _babe, we still on?_

Harry bites at his bottom lip, frowning when Niall doesn’t respond right away. Niall never forgets their Skype dates, and he always makes sure to let Harry know if something happens and he won’t be able to make it.

By the time the clock hits three with no communication from Niall, Harry’s not sure whether to be angry, annoyed or worried. It’s Valentine’s Day, of all days to forget they had plans. He frowns even harder when the doorbell rings and he has to get up from the computer. He has to remind himself with every step that if Niall comes on and Harry doesn’t answer, he’ll text.

“Did ya forget your key, mum?” Harry says as he pulls open the door, eyes glancing up at the last second.

Niall’s standing there with a bag slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face. “Hiya, Haz. Sorry I’m late. Couldn’t find me bag in the luggage,” he pauses. “The tiara looks nice.”

Harry promptly slams the door in his face. He leans back against it, takes a few deep breaths and has to convince himself that he’s not dreaming or imagining this.

There’s a soft knock behind Harry’s head and he jolts.

“Harold, you gonna let me in?” Niall’s voice comes through the door. _Through the door_. Because Niall’s here, at his house, not in Ireland playing FIFA because he forgot about Harry and their plans.

Harry takes a deep breath, shuts his eyes and turns around. Slowly he pulls open the door again.

“You’re here,” Harry says, because he’s ever the intelligent individual.

Niall grins, fingers tightening around the strap of his bag. “Supposed to be here a bit sooner, but. Like I said, luggage trouble.”

Harry’s brain is still struggling to keep up apparently, because what he says next is, “You’re here. In Holmes Chapel,” his eyes dart back and his mother is smiling from the car. “My mum came to get you from the airport? You planned this together?”

Niall seems to be getting nervous now, letting his bag fall to the porch. “Wanted to surprise you for Valentine’s Day, yeah? Thought this would be nice.”

“Holy shit,” Harry breathes out, finally realizing that his boyfriend is _standing right in front of him._ “Oh my god, you’re _here_.”

Niall shrugs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m here.”

Harry’s mind finally catches up and he manages to make his feet step down onto the porch so he can throw his arms around Niall’s neck. Niall hugs him back, his own arms circling around Harry’s waist and tugging him in as close as possible.

Niall smells good, is the first thing Harry notices. He’s got a nice cologne on that doesn’t hurt his nose and his shampoo smells like strawberries. It’s an interesting mix and Harry finds himself nuzzling into the side of Niall’s neck to try and get closer.

“S’good then?” Niall asks, sounding a bit relieved. “Thought maybe I wasn’t what you were expecting.”

Harry pulls back with a frown. “Niall, of course you’re not what I expected,” he says, reaching down to tangle their fingers together. “You’re better.”

Niall blushes, the pink flush travelling up his neck and up to his cheeks. He ducks his head with a small smile. “Not so bad yourself.”

“Did you want to come in?” Harry asks, pulling Niall back towards the door. “It’s a bit cold to stay outside.”

Niall looks back at the driveway and waves as Anne pulls out of the driveway. “Uh, she said she’d like, stay away for the next few hours,” he says, letting Harry close the door once they’re inside. “Said she’d be back after dinner?”

Harry finds himself blushing at that, knows what his mum must have assumed would happen once they met. “We don’t have to do anything,” he says, in case Niall feels pressured. “Just nice to see you in the flesh.”

Niall’s gaze travels down Harry’s body, lingering on his legs. Harry’s suddenly rather proud he chose the jeans he did. “Wouldn’t mind doing some things,” he says, and when his eyes meet Harry’s they’re much darker than before.

Harry knows that neither of them are virgins, they had that talk before they started messing about on Skype. He’s seen how red Niall’s skin gets when he’s wanking, knows how his breath hitches as he gets close to coming. He realizes now that he has the option of seeing it in person.

“Could go to my room?” Harry suggests. “Or we could stay out here and watch a movie. Did you want a cuppa?”

Niall throws his head back and laughs, shoulders going up as he holds onto his stomach. His laugh is contagious, makes Harry smile so hard his cheeks hurt. He’s heard it through his speakers and headphones more times than he can count, but hearing it in person is a million times better.

“Harry, the last thing I want from you right now is a cup of tea,” Niall says, voice pitched low like the way it is when he’s trying to get Harry off on Skype. “Show me where I’ll be sleeping, yeah?”

“Of course,” Harry says, smiling again as he takes Niall’s hand and leads him back to his bedroom. He panics a little when he remembers that he’s clothes are still thrown about from when he was trying to get ready. “Sorry about the mess. Thought we’d be on Skype so. Didn’t think you’d see the mess.”

Niall shrugs his bag off and pushes it with his foot until it’s against the wall. “No worse off than mine,” he says, walking over to the bed and sitting down. “I’ve been here for twenty minutes and you still haven’t kissed me.”

“Oh,” Harry says, smirking a little as he closes the distance between them and stands between Niall’s legs. “You could have kissed me too, you know.”

It’s always been this easy with Niall. Bantering back and forth, endless teasing that they both end up laughing about later. Since they first met all those months ago, it’s just felt easy. Natural in a way that Harry’s never experienced with anyone else.

Harry pushes Niall further back onto the bed, gets his legs up so they’re set on either side of Niall’s hips. Niall brings his hands up to slip beneath Harry’s shirt, feather light touches that make gooseflesh rise all over Harry’s arms. It’s electrifying almost, the way Niall’s hands are skirting over Harry’s back, finger tips pressing into skin as Niall leans his body.

When Harry looks down, Niall’s watching him with dark eyes. “How about that kiss?” he asks, sounding a little breathless.

“Yeah,” Harry says, and then he’s dipping down and connecting their mouths for a first kiss.

If Harry thought Niall’s touch was electrifying, the feeling of their lips moving together has the hairs on the back of his neck raising. Niall kisses like Harry’s a water fountain and he’ll never drink again. His tongue dips into Harry’s mouth, sweeping back and forth before he sucks on Harry’s own and makes Harry grind down into his lap.

It catches them both off guard, makes them gasp when they both feel how hard they are. Harry doesn’t pull back though, just pushes at Niall’s chest until he’s leaning back onto the bed with Harry straddling his hips on top.

Niall makes a dissatisfied noise, his hand curling around the bottom of Harry’s shirt so he can pull it off. Harry whines when he has to pull away from Niall’s mouth, tugs his shirt up and over and tosses it across the room.

“Wow,” Niall says, running his hands across Harry’s torso and mapping out his tattoos with his fingers. “So many. I mean I’ve seen them before, but it’s different in person.”

Harry waits, lets Niall run his hands over all the black ink he’s got. He’s about to push Niall back down when he leans forward and gets his mouth on Harry’s nipple. Harry gasps, hips twitching down as Niall sucks, flicks his tongue against the nub before grazing his teeth over it gently.

“Fuck,” Harry swears, grabbing Niall’s head and pushing it towards the other side.

Niall’s easy for it, let’s Harry guide his mouth where he wants it. He gives the same treatment to the other nipple, has Harry throwing his head back as he moans.

“Christ, you’re gorgeous,” Niall says into Harry’s skin, moving a hand between them to press at Harry’s hard cock through his trousers. Harry thrusts forward into the friction, can’t help it with the way Niall’s hand is curving around the shape of him.

The world tilts on its axis a second later, and he’s got Niall hovering over top of him while they both try to catch their breath.

“S’not too fast, is it?” Niall says, ducking his head while Harry tugs his shirt off and tosses it in the same direction as his own. “Like. I just landed a bit ago.”

Harry shakes his head. “Christ, no. Been thinking about this for months. What I’d do with you once I got you to bed. C’mon, Ni. Do something.”

Niall nods. “Yeah, okay,” he says, grabbing Harry’s hands with his own and pinning them on either side of his head. “Like this, yeah? We’ll do more after.”

“Anything,” Harry says, and he finds he means it. He would let Niall do anything to him at this point, but if he doesn’t come soon he’s going to scream.

Niall grinds his hips down then, as if he could hear what Harry was thinking. “Dreamt about this,” he says, pressing a kiss just below Harry’s ear before he moves lower to suck harshly at the skin of Harry’s neck. “Thought about it all the time. About you below me, on top of me. God, Harry. Want everything with you.”

Harry clutches at Niall’s back, digs his nails in while he moves his hips up to meet Niall thrust for thrust. This will do now, they’ve got time for everything else later. Harry doesn’t even know how long he’s staying. He shakes that thought from his mind because Niall’s hand is moving from his hip to his arse, tugging him up so he can grind his cock against Harry’s at a better angle.

“Fuck, Haz, I’m gonna come,” Niall pants out, his hands slipping where they’re fingers are intertwined. “Feels too good.”

Harry has an uncanny ability to read people, knows what to say and how to say it to make people do what he wants. So he squeezes his thighs together around Niall’s waist and arches up, gives Niall his neck to mark up while he says, “Can’t wait for you to be inside me.”

Niall chokes on his next breath, hips stuttering while his teeth dig into the skin of Harry’s shoulder. It’s the pain of that and the way that Niall’s moving that has Harry coming too, thick spurts into the fabric of his boxer briefs while Niall jerks above him.

“Fuck,” Niall has the decency to flop down beside Harry instead of on top of him. “That was incredible.”

Harry grins, can’t really help himself. “What, did you think it’d be awful?”

Niall shakes his head. “Not at all. Just didn’t think it’d be that good, you know? The first time with someone isn’t meant to be like that,” he turns to look at Harry. “It’s just simple with you, innit? Everything comes easy.”

Harry snorts at the accidental innuendo, and Niall grabs the pillow from behind his head to whack Harry with. “You’re such a child.”

“Sorry, can’t help myself,” Harry says, grimacing at the mess in his pants. “Shame we didn’t get all our clothes off though.”

Niall props himself up an elbow, brings his other hand to trace the outline of Harry’s butterfly. “We’ve got time.”

Harry swallows. “How much time?”

“A few days,” Niall says, moving his hand up to tilt Harry’s head towards him. “Let’s just enjoy it while I’m here, yeah? We’re together now. That’s what’s important.”

“I love you,” Harry blurts. His eyes widen and he slaps a hand over his mouth in horror. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to say it back. I didn’t mean to.”

“Didn’t mean to, or didn’t mean it?” Niall asks gently.

Harry squirms. “I meant it,” he says, because he’s been pretty sure about how he feels about Niall for months now. “I do love you. I just meant like, if you didn’t. That’s fine.”

Niall hums, leans down to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “I do, though. Love you I mean. I love you.”

Harry blushes and smiles, leans forward to press his face into Niall’s chest. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Niall.”

Niall kisses the top of Harry’s head and pushes his hair behind his ear. “Happy Valentine’s day, love.”


End file.
